An Old Flame Renewed
by Chunkykcb
Summary: Firestar goes back in time to save Cinderpelt from her accident. Little does he knew that his actions will have dire consequences! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**An Old Flame Renewed**

**Prologue:**

Firestar sat in his den alone. It was strange, this loneliness that had recently overcome him. Being around Sandstorm and his Clan just didn't seem like enough. _Why?_ He wondered, but Firestar already knew the answer to the question. He missed Cinderpelt. The she-cat had earned a special place in his heart and when she died, well he hadn't been the same since. Firestar let out a deep sigh. _Why can't anything go right for once? _ He thought bitterly. Nothing good ever lasted. The life he led right now was a tough one indeed. _I wonder, _he thought to himself suddenly, _what would have happened if she hadn't been in that accident? She wouldn't have nearly lost her leg and become a medicine cat. Maybe things could have been good for once. _Firestar dozed off with that last thought.

"I tire of your complaining." A voice whispered.

Firestar jerked his head up. He knew he was sleeping. "Spottedleaf?" He called.

"Yes, it is me." Spottedleaf replied. Her voice sounded like honey to his ears. "Why do you always think about her?" She asked rather abruptly.

The question threw Firestar of guard. "I wish things could have been different." He responded after a moment of thinking.

Spottedleaf showed no reaction to his answer. "Would you give up the life you have now to go back and save her?" She asked softly.

Firestar's eyes lit up. "Of course I would! Everything would have been much better if I hadn't let her go!"

Spottedleaf looked a little bit disappointed. "That's what you think?"

"I know it would have been." He retorted.

"Fine then, I'll send you back." Spottedleaf turned away from him.

Firestar looked confused. "You can do that?"

Spottedleaf nodded. "Of course I can. Do you think us dead cats are as powerless as you?" She said without turning around.

"Will I be able to change things?" Firestar asked. He could feel the excitement building up in his chest. "I mean, what's going to stop everything from repeating itself?"

"You won't forget that you've gone back in time. That way you can save her." Spottedleaf said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Send me back then!" Firestar said excitedly.

Spottedleaf turned suddenly towards him. "If you're sure…"

Firestar nodded. "Of course I am!" Just like that, he started to disappear. It was an odd sensation he thought.

"I have renewed you." Spottedleaf said quickly before he vanished. "Just remember, Cinderpelt isn't the only one you have to watch out for. You're actions will have dire consequences." She spat the last bit out, and Firestar it seemed she was mad at him.

Firestar nodded. "Of course." And he vanished.

**I don't know if anyone has done a story like this, but I'm not stealing any ideas! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

**An Old Flame Renewed**

**Chapter 1:**

"Ugh." Fireheart groaned. He rolled over on his nest. Fireheart blinked open his eyes and stared confused at the roof of the Warrior's Den. Then it all came flooding back. Fireheart leaped to his feet with surprising ease. He grinned, he felt great! Fireheart stepped out of the den and stopped. The scene before him was breath taking. In front of him sat the old ThunderClan camp, just as he remembered it.

Dustpaw walked up beside him. "Fireheart, Tigerclaw needs to speak with Bluestar. He's scented ShadowClan on our territory near the Thunderpath."

Memories of Cinderpaw's accident flooded into Fireheart's mind. They took his breath away. "Holy StarClan." He breathed.

"What?" Dustpaw asked.

"Nothing." Fireheart said quickly. "Tell him Bluestar will be there shortly."

Dustpaw nodded and took off.

Fireheart turned abruptly and nearly ran Cinderpaw over. "Whoa!" Cinderpaw exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

The sight of Cinderpaw's leg uninjured was odd but incredible. He didn't respond immediately. "Tigerclaw wants to see Bluestar." He said.

Cinderpaw frowned. "She's sick with greencough, she can't go." She paused to think. "Why don't I go?"

Fireheart shook his head vigorously. "No way! Promise me you want leave the camp!"

Cinderpaw seemed taken aback. "Um, alright. I promise." She said bewilderedly.

Relief flooded over Firestar. "Great, I'll go tell Bluestar and she'll decide what to do." Fireheart took off before Cinderpaw could say anything else.

…

"I'm going." Bluestar announced.

"You can't go, you have greencough!" Yellowfang protested.

"I'm fine." Bluestar said. She stood up shakily. "See?"

Yellowfang shook her head. "I can't let you go."

"You can either let me, or watch me leave." Bluestar said stubbornly.

Yellowfang sighed. "You're stubbornness will be the death of you." She muttered.

Bluestar dipped her head. "Thank you."

Fireheart listened to the whole conversation without uttering a single word. His mind was too scrambled to think clearly.

"May StarClan be with you." Yellowfang murmured as Bluestar exited.

…

Dustpaw broke into the ThunderClan camp, a look of terror in his eyes. Tigerclaw came in behind him coolly dragging along what appeared to be a body.

Fireheart was suddenly on his feet. He knew what was coming. _What have I done!_

Tigerclaw set the body down gingerly and then looked up at the Clan. His eyes burned with an intensity that Fireheart had never seen in him before. Fireheart's heart stopped.

"Bluestar is dead."


End file.
